Another You, Another Me
by Saturnina Black
Summary: Two girls struggle to find out who they really are inside. One is Cruz Castillo's teenage nightmare. The other is the Capwell princess. Rated T to be safe. Please R&R. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Santa Barbara story and I am very nervous about it. It's also the first Santa Barbara story on this site. Wow! Are there still fans of this TV show? If so, remember SB's supercouple, Eden and Cruz? How about Julia ans Mason? Yeah, I figured you do. This is about their respective daughters, Adriana and Samantha, as they grow up, each struggling to be noticed by the people they love and trying to find their true selves in the process. **

_**Chapter 1**_

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror a satisfied grin on her face. She was the only one in her family with blond hair. Nope, she used to be, because thanks to a tube of dark brown hair dye and with the help of her half-sister ... she had just solved that problem.

So, what if she was ten? Grown-ups were free to change their hair color at wish. Why wouldn't she? What, ten year old were stuck with a hair color they hated just because they were ten? _Not me_, she thought.

So what if her father would be mad? He should be grateful she didn't dye it ... pink. Yuck! Ugly color ...

All in all, the good thing about this was ... that her hair wasn't blond anymore.

With that in mind, she descended the stairs humming 'With Bells On', her favorite Christmas song.

"What in the name of God did you do to your hair?" her father's voice bellowed causing her to jump.

_Uh - oh. Not good._

* * *

Mumps was a stupid disease. What eleven year old would get mumps? One with four younger monster siblings, who would do anything to ruin the holidays. They gave it to her! Because that was what they did best. Ruining things.

"Hey, pretty girl"

"Grandpa!" she shrieked with joy, but then her expression suddenly changed. "Don't get any closer! You might get it, too!" she warned.

"I had mumps when I was about the little terrors' age" he said smiling reassuringly.

He came closer and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Now, listen to this" he said "Mommy said you'll stop being contagious by New Year's Eve, so grandma and I were thinking maybe you'd like to spend it with us ..."

"You're flying to New York on New Year's Eve" she said and he nodded smiling. "And you want to take me?! Grandpa, I'd love to!" she said her entire face lighting up.

This was a good Christmas after all. And ... what a Christmas present! _Maybe New York will have snow_ ... she thought, and 'Let It Snow' played in her mind over and over until she fell asleep that night.

* * *

_**May, 2004**_

_** Puerto Vallarta, Mexico**_

"My god, you'll be grounded for life", she heard her friend's voice as soon as she picked up.

"Um, yeah, probably" she shrugged. "Like I care"

"Well, when you won't be able to go to the beach party next week, you'll care"

"Mag, my bedroom has two windows" she giggled.

"Adri, you're the craziest person I know, I swear"

"Yeah, you'd pretend you don't know me at all if it weren't for my hot older brother, that you're not so secretly dreaming about" she said laughing.

"Don't be silly, you know I love you"

"Love you, too, Mags. I got to go, my grandma's calling, the jury must have reached a verdict" she said laughing even harder.

She hung up and looked around the room for something to do. She didn't have to go right away. Actually she did, but keeping them waiting would piss her father even more. She giggled then grabbed a comb and started brushing her hair.

She had silky blond hair falling smoothly over her shoulders matching her sea green eyes and tanned skin perfectly. Yep, beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, great body ... she could have been prom queen. But she wasn't. She didn't choose to be.

Adriana Castillo chose to be a rebel.

She could have been the perfect daughter, but instead she struggled to be her father's worse nightmare.

She hadn't always been like that. She used to be this sweet, happy little girl who loved her daddy to pieces. But as she grew up, the fact that she only had a daddy started to raise questions in her cute little head. Why didn't she have a mommy? All kids had, so why not she? Did she ever had one? She figured she did, since the teacher at school said that mommies were the ones bringing the babies into the world. So, that being settled, where was her mommy?

The only answer she got was that she did have a mother, but she was very sick and had to go away to get better.

Which meant she was coming back, right? Day after day she'd wait for her mother to come home. Christmas after Christmas she'd write Santa asking him to bring mommy home. However this had stopped once she found out that there was no Santa. She was nine. The waiting, though, continued for another few years. Eventually, she understood that 'mommy' wasn't coming back. Ever.

She tried hard to remember something about her. Anything. But she couldn't. Not even her face. She did have memories of people that weren't a part of her life anymore. She didn't dream much but when she did her dreams were filled with faces and voices she did not know. If she had believed in reincarnation she would have thought they were from another life. And in a way they were. A life her father decided to abandon when she was a toddler. Adriana knew that much.

She also knew that they used to live in Santa Barbara, California. She had heard her half-sister, Bianca, who still lived there, talking to her father about someone from there, but her father had told her that he didn't care about anything or anyone that had to do with that place. She put two and two together and concluded that something must have happened there ...

Any attempt to get her father or her grandmother talk about her mother failed. So Adriana decided not to care anymore.

She ended up in trouble and grounded most of the time but at least she made her presence felt. Her father noticed her.

* * *

"Where's Chipper?" Cruz Castillo asked his older daughter. "He needs to hear a few things, too. I can't believe he covered for her! Flying lessons?! Where the hell did she get that idea?" he bellowed.

"Where she gets every crazy idea she's ever had, that cute little head of hers" B.J. chuckled.

"You think it is funny? You only see her three times a year. Try living with her everyday. She'll drive you nuts" Cruz said shaking his head.

"You just don't get her, dad. She's ... confused. She feels like she doesn't fit in. Believe me, I know because I've been there, too"

"Oh, come on! It's not the same. You ... you suffered an emotional trauma. It's completely different" her father argued.

"Adriana is living her own emotional trauma" B.J. said quietly.

"Her own ... Adriana is a happy child. She has everything she wants!"

"Except for the one thing she always wanted. Her mother" B.J. said perfectly aware of the unhealed wounds that reopened every time someone mentioned her father's ex-wife.

She never knew Eden Castillo, Adriana's mother, but it was clear to her that her father had loved her beyond himself and when she left she broke his heart. Adriana herself was living proof of their love. They had been through a lot but their love had survived. Until thirteen years ago.

B.J. didn't know much about Eden's departure. Her father would never talk about it. Or about her, as a matter of fact. But ... people talk. Especially in a small community like Santa Barbara. So, B.J. did hear a few things over the years. But Adriana ... Adriana knew nothing about her mom. Except for the fact that she had been sick and had gone away to recover, something she had been told since she was five. B.J. felt sorry for her little sister. She had changed so much. The happy little girl she met years ago turned into an bitter teenager and that did not happen over night.

Their father didn't seem to understand that his way of protecting her was doing more harm than good.

"Well, she can't have her mother. None of us can. Don't you think I didn't want Eden back? I did. God knows I still do, but it's impossible. She made a choice and didn't ask any of us what we wanted. I'm angry, too, Bianca, but I've learned to deal with it" he said bitterly.

"Then why can't you understand Adriana? Why can't you help her? She has so many questions. How can you look into her eyes knowing that you have answers to all these questions but won't give them to her?" B.J. asked.

"I don't look into her eyes. I can't. It's like looking into her mother's. You'll think I'm an awful father but sometimes just seeing her around hurts. She looks so much like her, her eyes, her hair, the way she smiles ... She even likes the same things. Remember when I took her and Chip skiing, when they were little? Adriana was a natural. Just like her mother ... Flying lessons ..." he said and smiled "Did you know that Eden used to fly her own plane?"

"I ... I had no idea that ... she's so much like her ..." B.J. whispered.

"She is ... And you know, the reason I didn't go back to Santa Barbara was because it reminded me so much of Eden, of what we had, of how happy we used to be ... And now, it only takes one look at our daughter and everything comes back to me. And I can't understand how one can forget that. You say I don't want to help Adriana ... How can I tell her about the great love I shared with her mother when I, myself don't believe in it anymore?" ...

B.J. shook her head sadly and reached forward to wipe a lone tear of her father's cheek.

Neither of them heard the sound of rushed feet making their way back upstairs or the creak of Adriana's bed when she collapsed on it sobbing.

**A/N: So this is it. Chapter One. Any question you might have will probably be answered in the next chapters, but you can still ask me in a review or PM. I'd like to know what you think. Thank you.**

** ~ Saturnina ~**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: I forgot the disclaimer so here it is now: I do not own Santa Barbara or any of its characters! If I did, well ... I would have "fixed" a few things.:P**

** This chapter is focusing on Samantha. **

_** Chapter 2**_

_**August, 2004**_

_** Santa Barbara, California**_

Her dress twirled around her body while she spun in front of the mirror. How many of her classmates would have killed to wear a dress like hers?

She sighed and looked around the room. The walls were painted in a calming light green that she had picked herself years ago and the soft white comforter and pillows embroidered with letters reading 'Sweet dreams' on her four poster bed had been a present from her grandparents for her tenth birthday. The entire room was decorated with stuffed toys, books, flowery covered notebooks, things that defined her so well. Snowy, her cat, purred happily in her cot beside the bed. She was another gift, from her grandfather for her middle school graduation. Seriously, who celebrates middle school graduation? But she wanted a cat and he needed a reason to buy her a present. If she had wanted a pig or a sheep she was pretty sure her grandfather would have brought it to her. She was spoiled and loved and treated like a princess. Her grandfather's princess. Who wouldn't want that?

So why wasn't she excited about her upcoming birthday party?

"Come in" she called when someone knocked at her door.

A young maid walked in.

"Excuse me Miss Capwell?"

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Capwell would like to talk to you about the guest list for your party" the maid said.

"Tell her the list is fine" she answered.

"But she asked me ..."

"Holly, tell my grandmother that she can send out the invitations according to the list she made. It's fine. Go, now" she instructed.

"Yes, Miss Capwell" the maid mumbled and withdrew quickly. She couldn't believe she'd managed to piss off the young Miss who was always so kind to everyone ...

She didn't mean to snap at Holly. But she didn't want to talk about the damn list. A few days ago, her grandmother gave her the list to check and eventually add some of her friends to it. She returned it the day before but didn't add anyone. Her only true friends were her fellow volunteers from the orphanage. And when she wanted to invite them last year, her grandfather had patiently explained that it wasn't ... appropriate, since they were from a different social environment and wouldn't fit in. So this year she would let her grandparents invite who ever they wanted.

An impatient knock followed by a small voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Samantha! Can I come in?" and the door burst open to welcome a brown haired girl who ran in am plopped on the bed.

"You already did" Samantha shrugged. "What are you doing here by the way?" she asked. One little terror meant the other three couldn't be far.

"Grandpa invited us to dinner. And uncle Ted and aunt Lily. Oh, and I was supposed to tell you that it's ready. Dinner. Dinner it's ready" Katherine Capwell rambled. "Is that your dress for next week?" she asked.

"Yeah" Samantha answered while she struggled to get out of it and into a pair of black pants. She had no idea if this was supposed to be a dress-up dinner but figured that black pants and a large sleeved blue blouse would do.

"Nice" Katherine declared.

"Thanks"

"Can I come, too?" she then asked.

"Come where?"

"Your party, duh"

"Oh ... um ..." she didn't know what to answer. Her brothers and sister were supposed to come to her birthday party, right? But if Katherine asked then ... "Why do you ask?"

"Because grandpa said it would be a grown-up party. No kids allowed ..." Katherine pouted.

"Oh ... " she thought for a moment, then sat on the edge of the bed next to her sister.

"What if we have our own party the day before, huh? What about that? We could do something together. You, me and the boys" she offered.

"No grown-ups allowed?" Katherine grinned.

"None" Samantha grinned back.

People in and outside of the family used to say that the two sisters were nothing alike. Samantha was blond with long silky hair and green eyes, while Katherine had brown curly hair and blue eyes. However, that particular moment, their matching grins told a different story.

"Deal" Katherine said spitting on her palm then extending her hand for her sister to shake.

"Ew" Samantha scrunched her nose in disgust "I suppose you've learned that from the boys. No, thank you".

Her sister laughed and Samantha made a mental note to herself to spend more time with the younger girl and try to turn the tomboy into a young lady. But she'd have a lot of work to do. She figured growing up with three boys would do that to you ...

"Let's go" she said walking to the door followed closely by Katherine.

* * *

"Mason, Julia, may I have a word with you in the study?" C.C. Capwell asked his son and daughter-in-law.

"What's the matter dad, got in trouble and need a lawyer?" Mason joked once the door to the study shut behind them.

"It's about Samantha. About her college options, actually" C.C. explained.

"We decided, along with Samantha, that she'll take a year off" Julia said. "She overworked herself to catch up after the accident in order to be able to finish high-school with her class ..."

"Yes, I know, she told me. And I think it's a good idea"

"Okay, then why are we here?" Mason asked.

C.C. pulled out some papers from a drawer and handed them to Mason motioning for him and Julia to read.

"What is this?" Julia asked.

"Dad's will" Mason answered then looked up. "You can't be serious!" he told his father.

"I am" C.C. confirmed. "I've changed it a week ago"

"But according to this, Samantha is ..." Julia said looking at Mason for confirmation that she had read right.

"According to my will, Samantha - Eden Wainwright - Capwell will inherit half of my fortune including fifty percents of Capwell Enterprises, the Orient Express and my share of Armonti Industries" C.C. told them.

"But she's not your only grandchild" Julia pointed out.

"My children and other grandchildren will inherit the rest divided evenly".

"Why?" Mason asked.

"Because she's my first grandchild and ... she's also Eden's goddaughter ..." C.C. motivated a shadow of sadness grazing his features. "This was supposed to be her share and ... Samantha is most likely to inherit it ..."

"But it should be Chip's share. Or Adriana's" Mason reminded him.

"We haven't heard anything from or about them in what? Twelve years, right? I think Cruz has made it pretty clear that he doesn't want anything to do with our family" C.C. argued.

Julia sighed. Cruz had been her friend. Yet he hadn't called in so many years. Twelve, yes. Busy juggling five kids and the assistant D.A. job she hadn't realized it had been that much ...

"Mason, Julia, I wanted you to know this because you're Samantha's parents, but I'm afraid it isn't something that needs your approval. Samantha will be my heir" C.C. concluded.

"Yes, we get that, dad" Mason said then asked "Does she know?"

"Not yet. I'm planning on telling her before her birthday".

Mason nodded and C.C. continued.

"I want her to complete her education in Europe" he said.

"What?" Both Julia and Mason asked at the same time.

He didn't give them much time to recover from the news and pulled out another sheet of paper for them to read.

"This is a list of the finest European universities. My birthday present to her will be a trip around Europe. She'll be able to see them all, talk to the students, see the location, the campus ... Then she'll have a year to decide weather she wants to go to one of them or go to college here. But I would prefer Europe because it would give her the opportunity to hear and speak French, which I happen to know she likes" he finished smiling.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Mason asked and C.C. nodded then when he saw that they were confused he spoke again.

"Mason, Julia, I love Samantha and I only want what's best for her. If she doesn't want to got to Europe that's fine by me. But I want her to make this decision after she's seen it".

Julia looked at her husband, then at C.C.

"We'll talk more about university, but I suppose she can have her birthday present" she said smiling just as someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" C.C. called.

"Hi" Samantha greeted "Grandma asked me to tell you that the kids are hungry"

"We're coming, princess" C.C. said heading in her direction.

But Mason was faster.

"Doesn't your old man deserve a hug hello?" he asked faking a pout.

"Aw, I missed you, too daddy" Samantha said hugging him.

Julia smiled. Mason had still to realize that his baby girl wasn't a baby girl anymore.

**A/N: I wanted to include Samantha's birthday party but the writing went smoother than for the first chapter and I got a little carried away. Since I don't want a chapter to be much longer (or shorter) than the other, I'll stop here for now.**

** Please review to let me know what you think. Thank you!**

** ~ Saturnina ~**


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

_**Chapter 3**_

She took a deep breath then walked bravely towards the group of teenagers chatting animatedly by the swings.

"Hey, guys, Sam's coming, look!" Tim said his entire face lighting up at her sight. He was secretly in love with her but didn't have the guts to confess his love.

"Hey, girl, happy birthday!" Dora, an African-American curly haired sixteen year old squealed rushing to hug her friend.

"Thanks, Dora!" Samantha said hugging her back.

The others took turns hugging and congratulating her and she struggled to keep on a happy face.

"Okay, now spill" her best friend, Deen, ordered.

"Sorry?" she pretended not to understand.

"I can tell something's off, so what is it?" the other girl wouldn't budge.

Samantha sighed. If there was one person who knew her better than anyone it was Deen. She was her best friend, her soul-sister and they were so much alike ... They had known each other since they were in kindergarden and had remained friends. To Samantha, Deen was the bridge that linked the orphanage's stern looking main building to the fancy villas in Montecito and the teenaged volunteers eating hamburgers and pizza on the grass in the backyard to the young 'princes' and 'princesses' dining at the Orient Express ...

"Guys ... um ... there's something ... I have to tell you ..." Samantha said not really looking them in the eye.

"We're not invited to your party, we know" Dora said with a wink.

"Yeah, Sam, it's okay, we understand" Tim said giving her a heartfelt smile.

She smiled weakly. She wished it were that simple, because she knew they could understand that one. But ... how about what she was about to tell them?

"Thank you, guys ..." she said. "But it's not that ... I ...um ... I'm ... leaving ..."

"Leaving?" Dora shrugged.

"I just got my birthday present ... a trip around Europe ..." Samantha said her voice barely a whisper somewhat ashamed to even hint her family's financial status to her less wealthier friends.

"Do you want me to kick your ass, girl?" Dora asked. "You're sad 'cause you're going to travel to Europe? Gee, kiddo, try some enthusiasm!"

"Yeah, Sam, it's not like you're leaving for good ..." Tim told her forcing a smile.

"It's for a year, you guys" Samantha said and everybody went quiet.

She looked at Deen unable to face the other two.

"Wow, um, a year it's ... um ..." Deen started.

"A lot?" Samantha offered and Deen nodded. "Yes, my point exactly" she continued. "And then, after a year, I can pick one of the university I'll be visiting and go there, if I want to. So, you see, this one year could become ... more ..."

Deen shook her head as if to get rid of an unwanted thought.

"IF you want to. See, there a big 'IF'" she said, but Samantha sighed.

"You don't get it, I'm expected to want to ... And I don't know, maybe I'll like it but ... just the idea of ..." the beeping of her phone interrupted her. "Sorry" she mumbled as she reached for it in her purse and flipped it open. It was a text message from Katherine.

"Aunt Kelly thinks you should get your skinny behind home if you want your hair done in time for your party.;)"

"Um, I have to go ... " she said apologetically.

"When can I ... we see you again? When do you leave?" Tim asked bolder than ever.

"Not for a couple of weeks, I think. I'll still come to work on Monday" she reassured them all.

"I guess I'll see you tonight" Deen shrugged.

"Yeah, see you" she nodded, then turned to Dora and Tim and hugged them briefly whispering quick goodbyes.

* * *

Countless memories of another blond girl's birthdays invaded C.C. Capwell as he watched Samantha - _Eden_ Wainwright - Capwell descend the stairs her pale green dress whooshing slightly with every step she took.

For a brief second he wondered weather Eden's daughter had the same grace and elegance as her goddaughter ...

"Hey, grandpa, came to escort the princess to her ball?" Samantha asked and hugged him.

"You look so beautiful" he complimented her.

"Grandma picked the dress" she said.

"Maybe, but the dress would be nothing without the model" he chuckled.

"Thank you. So, shall we go?" she asked.

"Actually, I have to wait for your grandma and Aunt Kelly, but William is here to escort you" he answered her and winked. Then he informed her "He's waiting for you in the study".

"Oh, um, thank you, I'll go greet him ..." she answered faking enthusiasm.

William - Randall Prescott was the only son of a wealthy Californian family and likely to inherit a fortune. He was a tall and handsome second year law student, good at sports and good with words who could have any girl wrapped around his finger in no time. He was also Samantha's worst nightmare.

He had been hitting on her ever since she turned sixteen a year ago, while her family (well, her grandfather actually, but he was the family that mattered) didn't refrain from hinting that he would be the right guy for her ...

Only Samantha wasn't that sure she wanted him for a boyfriend or any other guy for that matter . And for that reason she avoided him as well as she could but apparently he had found a way to reach her ...

"Hi" she greeted a smile too big to be real plastered across her face.

"Hello, Samantha" William greeted back kissing her cheek. "Happy birthday" he then added and handed her a square shaped present. "Open it" he prompted.

She tore the wrapping paper freezing at the sight of a dark blue velvet box. She opened it with shaky hands to reveal a pair of heart shaped diamond earrings.

"What ... what is this?" she asked looking at him.

"It's a birthday present" he smiled. "For my future girlfriend. You see, I asked your grandfather for permission to date you" he explained.

Samantha couldn't believe her ears.

"You asked ... What about me? My permission?" she managed to utter.

"I'm asking you now. And giving you some time to think" he said smiling triumphantly. "I'll wait outside". And with that he was out the door in a split second leaving a puzzled Samantha to ponder over what he just said.

She hated this. She hated when her grandfather liked something or someone that she didn't. Because she knew she couldn't disagree with him. He was the one who payed attention to her when her little brothers and sister took over her mommy and daddy. She was his princess and she couldn't disappoint him. Not when fate took his other princess away. Her aunt and godmother.

The high education, piano lessons, foreign languages, high society gatherings, traveling, European university, they were all meant to make her everything Eden Capwell had been and more. She wasn't stupid. She had figured that one out long ago.

She sighed, adjusted her dress and walked through the study door to meet William, the velvet box as forgotten as the face down photo frame on top of which it laid.

* * *

She never really liked parties that much. She wished she had a sister, or cousin, or someone, anyone with more developed socializing skills who would be able to divert people's attention away from her ... She had heard about how her Aunt Eden used to be so great with parties and socializing. And dancing. She was good at that, too. Unlike Samantha who's feet seemed to be made of wood every time she tried to dance ...

"Hey, there, birthday girl"

Samantha's head spun to the right. That voice, she would recognize it anywhere ...

"Brandon!" she squealed hugging the tall young man whom the voice belonged. "Oh, my God, you're here!"

"I missed you, too, kid" he replied breathing into her hyacinth perfumed hair.

He wasn't quite sure what it was that he was feeling for her. As children, they weren't that close and only seen each other occasionally. But Brandon looked up to his Uncle Mason, Samantha's father, and sometime while growing up spending time with his favorite uncle meant having his kid around, too.

Later, he grew fond of the shy little girl who was trying so hard to please the great C.C. Capwell, just as he used to do (and still did). Before going away to boarding school, he became her unofficial guardian angel, as she used to call him, ever since he pulled her out of the family pool during a failed swimming lesson.

Then, as he left for Europe to complete his education, they e-mailed each other almost every day even if sometimes it was just to say hi or have a nice day.

He could call Samantha his best friend. Only ... he wasn't that sure about his feelings for her anymore ... He couldn't tell when it happened but he started to notice that his little friend wasn't so little anymore. She wasn't a little girl, but a beautiful young woman. That is when he started to avoid her. In a strange, complicated way she was his cousin and he couldn't let his heart lead the way.

But tonight it was her birthday and maybe he could give into this just a bit ...

* * *

Sophia Capwell watched the interaction between Samantha and Brandon with a frown. She saw him almost startle her then engulf her into a brotherly hug. Only his eyes seemed to tell another story.

She watched Samantha accept his invitation to dance and for once in her life she looked like the dance floor wasn't going to turn into this huge black hole ready to eat her alive.

For the first time that night, Samantha looked truly happy.

**A/N: So it wasn't really about the party, but I covered what I had in mind for this chapter.:) Adriana is next.**

** Thank you for reading!**

** ~Saturnina~**


End file.
